That's What She Said
by irishpride.13
Summary: Oneshots mostly. I don't know if I should continue it or not.   So this is basically normal characters at Camp Half-Blood, and how Percy finds how easy it is to annoy people.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so, I'm new at this. I got this idea from my guy friends -.- I seriously don't know why guys say that . Please don't judge me if this sucks :/ Tell me if it does and I'll try and fix it. Reaad on! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO.  
**

**

* * *

**

**3rd POV**

It was a normal day in Camp Half-Blood, when everything was peaceful. Annabeth Chase, now 16, was lying on the sand with her architect book enjoying the calm waves. Its been a year since the war and this is the only time that campers can relax. But, it takes only one Kelpface to ruin the moment.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yea Percy?"

"You suck"

"I suck?"

"Yes, you suck"

"Why do I suck?"

"Because you just do."

"Well, in that case, you suck too."

"You can't do that Annabeth. I'm just saying that you suck."

"Yea I know, but your saying I suck for no reason."

"Oh wise one, I do have a reason."

"Oh dumb one, and that would be...?"

"That you suck."

"Fine. Then you suck. Hard."

"That's what she said."

* * *

**That's it. I know, it's short but it's supposed to be. Should I continue it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sooooo... this was really late. And I apologize for that. Okay, I'm just saying after reading all your reviews, I'll tryyy to continue it. By the way, if you don't get it, don't read it. **

**Oh and to the reviewer without a name... Thanks for saying I'm immature! Great for just a fun first fic. Don't read it if you don't like it. The jokes not old if everyone in my class keeps bringing it up so thanks for that. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. **

* * *

To make it short and simple, Annabeth and Grover was at Percy's house for March break.

Chiron asked if they could all help with the little half bloods at camp because they've been getting a lot since last summer.

It was the first few days of March Break and this was just a small stop until taking the Grey Sisters cab to camp.

"Be right back guys. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Grover, stop eating the couch." Percy said as he stood up from the couch.

"...Hehe, sorry Percy. Force of habit."

Grover stopped and switched on the TV. He started relaxing until he heard a voice. He turned his head to find Annabeth with an angry look on her face.

"Aaahh! I can't get this stupid straw in my juice box." Annabeth yelled while struggling with the item.

Grover chuckled and walked a few steps to her. Percy was somewhere in the kitchen getting snacks, oblivious to his two friends.

He walked out the moment Grover started talking.

"Here, hand it over. I'll stick it in for you."

"That's what she said."

...

"Oh my gods Percy."

* * *

**AN: It wasn't that amusing to me... I just felt that I had to put something on here because I haven't updated for a while. Hahahaa this actually happened to me a week ago XD As soon as my friend took the juicebox, my guy friend beside me said it started laughing really hard. I was betting that he would fall off the table... **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my God. I'm so gonna regret posting this up tomorrow morning. I felt so sick minded writing this XD Blame my friends okay? Well, two of them, the others are... just way into video games and anime. I decided to put this up 'cause I was being a loser and didn't have anything else to do. I'm really sorry for all the sick minded things here! To me, this one is messed. Anyways, shout out to the reviewers! I don't know if I'm allowed to do this, but oh well. AAH. I'm nervous to put this up. JUST SAYING, I'M JUST COPYING WHAT MY FRIENDS SAY OKAY? Okay.  
**

SoFunny: Hahahahahaha! I can totally imagine one of my friends saying that! XD

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,HijaDeAphrodite- ** Thanks for reviewing! :) And hahaha I wouldn't think of them as 'cute'.

GleekPJOFreak- HAHAHA. I was so friggin embarrassed though 'cause my french teacher was RIGHT there. I don't think she got it though XD

FlyingSolo365- Hahaha XD Thank you! This was my first fic so when 'that person' said that, I was sad and made sad stories. But I'm over it now :P

In the Closet FanFic Reader- Me too, me too.

Well, sorry if I missed anyone!

**Disclaimer- Do not own these characters. Or PJO.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"CONNER! What are you doing?" Annabeth shrieked. Conner stopped what he was doing and looked at her with wide eyes. Luckily, his brother was there with him.

"Annabeth, we were just having some fun." Travis Stoll said while continuing filling up water balloons.

"Travis, shut up." The Stoll sibling stopped talking instantly once he saw Annabeth's death glare. "Do you honestly think putting water balloons in the Aphrodite Cabin is a good idea?" Being the daughter of Athena, she analyzed their so called plan closely. The demigods from the cabin were all at archery, or somewhere buying make-up.

"No, but it's funny." The brothers snickered.

"Boys.." Annabeth muttered darkly before walking away. She turned her head back to shout something over her shoulder. "Your balls are too big!" She stood frozen when she realized exactly what she said.

A swift body passed her while muttering a few words.

"That's what she said."

"Percy!" She called out desperately, not knowing herself why. The now full grown teenager was still walking, but slower. Annabeth followed his retreating form with her grey eyes until she heard,

"That's," Percy turned around with a small smirk on his face. "What she said."

* * *

**AN: Sick minded? Yes. I told you! I don't care, flame me if you think it's bad. I think I deserve it. Anyways, review okay? I'm scared to go on tomorrow O.o **

**Well, um. Bye.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Soooo, I'm late on publishing this XD Not my fault! Well, it kind of is because I was at track, but that's not the point. So, I still don't know if I'm allowed to do this, but oh well. **

GleekPJOFreak: Thhaaaaaank you! :) She's a total bit-... mean person though. So she deserves not to know XD

HermioneK: Haha! I didn't notice those XXD That's sad...

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Congrats about the piano thing! :) Seriously, good job 'cause I can't play to save my life. I hope you got better :) Sucks you don't have a FB :/ Oh and about those guys, kicking them or punching them works out pretty well so good job for that too. XD And thank you! **

** In the Closet FanFic Reader: Thank you! :D I thought balloons would be too used, but that was the only idea I got :/ **

**ItsACrystal: Thanks! It means a lot... And I'll try to make one about that :)**

**ReadrOfBooks: Haha, you and your friends are pretty awesome then XD Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**This .. piece of writing I consider not my best :/  
**

**Disclaimer: I friggin don't own Percy Jackson.  
**

* * *

"My hair's short." Grover said randomly while chewing on a piece of tin can. Annabeth and Percy, who were with him at the time, gave him a weird look.

"Dude, you're not a girl." Percy clicked Riptide to its normal form and turned around to look at his best friend.

"Percy, guys obsess with their hair too. I bet you have some stupid gel to keep your hair messy like that all the freaking time." Annabeth answered, facing her two friends.

"I'm not one of those guys Annabeth. I'm all natural." He gave her a cheeky smile. Annabeth though, wasn't listening to was trying to measure her blonde hair with her knife, muttering calculations under her breath.

"Haha Grover! Mine's longer than yours by 5 inches!" She suddenly yelled, smiling. Annabeth's face changed to a grim one when she saw that stupid grin on Percy's face. "Percy… I swear to the gods I-" Her threat was cut short.

"That's what she said."

* * *

**AN: Seee? :/ This came to my head yesterday and I felt really bad for not posting anything up so I just wrote this and put it up after editing but I'm pretty sure it sucks because it... just does. I read the whole thing like 5 times after my AN and I'm frustrated because I don't know what to do with it other than posting it up. Sorry for all the run-on sentences, but I'm just typing what I'm thinking. Tell me if it sucks. And I swear I'll re-do it. Review? ... even if it's bad? Pleeeease?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I knoooow! It's been like forever, but at least I wrote this one right? :) Tournaments and school has been keeping me busy so I'm really sorry about that! I'm pretty sure not many people will read this now because of the long hiatus, but um, enjoy! I'm sorry if it's bad. Hehe, out of practice. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO. NEVER WILL. Sadly. **

* * *

"Hey Grover? Come look at this." Annabeth waited for the satyr from across the room.

"Sup Annabeth?" She didn't bother answering because she was too focused on something else.

"Do you see this?" She gestured to the thing in front of her. Grover trailed his eyes from hers to a furry blue object.

"Yeah, but what exactly am I seeing?" For once, Annabeth didn't have an answer.

"Uh, I don't know." Grover feigned surprised.

"What? The goddess of wisdom's daughter doesn't have an answer? Oh the irony."

"Shut up. It's not something I actually saw before." Annabeth reached out her hand and stroked the thing. "Hm, it's feels kinda soft, but-" Grover looked around before interrupting her.

"Annabeth, maybe finishing that sentence isn't a good idea." The blond haired teenager rolled her eyes.

"Grover, Percy's not even here so stop interrupting me. As I was saying, it feels soft, but it's kinda hard too-" She stopped, grey eyes growing wide. Instead of seeing Grover's scruffy face, she saw amused green eyes. "How-"

"That's what she said."

"Percy!" A camper called. The group of three, including the still shocked blond turned to the new voice. Percy's own eyes widened realizing it was his friend from the camp store.

"I found your Cookie Monster pillow case!"

* * *

**AN: I KNOW! IT SUCKED! :/ But please tell me what you guys think okay? I WILL change it if you people hate it. **

**Review? Please? :)**


	6. Authors Note

**AN: NOT A CHAPTER****! Just a ...really sad authors note. Well to me XD I'm ending That's What She Said because I personally think that the joke is too old now. Think about it, nobody really says it now and it's not funny. I don't know if it's just me getting older or something, but I know I have to end this. It's getting really hard to update it too. I feel like my creativity died :/  
**

**I'M SOO SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS. All the reviewers and readers, thank you so much. This was the first story thing I've ever published and I'm happy I got this much reviews. I'm ecstatic that you guys liked this saying just as much as did. **

**To the reviewer iLuvNicoDiangelo: SORRY! I didn't have any way to contact you! The email space was blank so I didn't know how ...**

**AND YES. I really am bad at updating. I have a problem, have to admit it. It's not my fault! Well, it is, but I don't to not update! There are a bunch of unfinished stories on here that I just cant finish because I have major writers block. I'm really sorry again. And flame me all you want, I deserve it.  
**


End file.
